The Psychologist
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: It all takes place in a humble psychology center. But everything is not as it seems...
1. Part 1

Imagine you're having a bad day, so bad it fills your mind with sad thoughts. So very and immensely sad and terrible that you just don't know what to do, but you know you need help. Where would you go to release yourself from this type of stress?

That's the case of J.J. Rabbit in this story. The poor rabbit girl had a terrible case of anxiety that day, and decided to visit a psychologist in a town far from home. It was actually a recommendation from a local in that city.

Right now she, the local and another citizen had visited the psychology center as they already made their respective appointments. J.J. was a new patient, and was nervous to get herself attended for the first time.

"A-are you sure?" She asked the local, a female lynx.

"Oh yes! He's the BEST psychologist in town!" The lynx girl responded, seeming calm and collected, unlike J.J. "I heard he has the highest honors in mind science, so you don't need to worry! You're gonna' love this guy!"

But as soon as she said those words, the office door slammed open, and a female long-eared cat stumbled and swayed her way out. The three girls gasped and looked at her.

"That was the BEST hypnotherapy session I've ever had!" She approached the girls, startling them and scaring poor J.J. even more. "AND YOU GIRLS SHOULD TRY IT TOO!"

"I-I thought you said he was the best psychologist?!" J.J.'s body shook.

"Y-yes but... m-maybe he was replaced with someone else?" The lynx whispered to J.J., who stared at her even more nervously.

"What?!"

"It's true! Now that I think of it, I think the main psychologist is either sick or taking a vacation, so now he has someone else to take his place. No one knows why the main psychologist left, really, but I guess he's not here today. I'm sorry I never told you. It never crossed my mind."

"It's fine, but-"

And just in time for his next patient, the psychologist rested his left, gloved hand against a wall, just behind the doorway, holding a clipboard in his right hand and staring at whoever would be his next patient.

"Alright. Next, please." His voice sounded evil and sinister for a high-honored psychologist. In fact he gave so much weird vibes that the two girls next to J.J. immediately left the center, leaving the jittery rabbit to herself and to the sinister psychologist.

"Eh?!" She looked at the empty chairs, trembling even more. A drop of sweat beaded on her head like an anime character as she nervously looked up at the doctor. "Heheh..." She laughs nervously.

"Hmm... I think I have heard of you before, young lady. I suppose you're the legendary Chosen One, aren't you?" The evil Dr. Starline slowly approached J.J. until he was right in front of her, her heart pounding as he stared into her eyes.

"Y-yes?" J.J.'s voice and breathing shivered.

"Oh, you poor, sensitive thing!" He faked a look and voice of pity. "Don't be afraid. After all, that's what I, as a high-honored psychologist, am here for. To help you, to release you from such emotions." He tried to manipulate the severely trembling girl with his strange, calming and hypnotizing voice, and extended his hand to her. "Please, come with me."

At first J.J. was hesitant due to the weird vibes Starline gave her. After all, she never knew him and simply thought he was a substitute psychologist, but then she nodded and accepted his soft yet cold hand, which brought even more chills down her spine. Starline gently gripped her hand and slowly helped her to her feet as his eyes glared at her through his pince-nez glasses. He could see a look of immense fear coming from her as he took her along.

He let her in to his office first before closing the door behind him, which revealed a sign with his name... and the Eggman Empire logo under it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another one-shot! I will have this story sketched and made as a short comic in DeviantArt! By the way, check out the preview!**

**Reviews are appreciated as always. :)**


	2. Part 2

As Starline shut the door behind him, J.J. eyed "his" office, all while staying completely still. It consisted of a small desk and a chair, and beside them was a dim lit lamp, next to it was a couch.

"Please lie down." He pointed at the couch, taking his clipboard and a pen in hand. He clicked on the pen to start taking notes. But J.J. hesitated to follow his command.

"U-uh..."

"Hmm... you seem... tense." He wrote some more notes. "Please, relax. I'm only here to help you through your emotional pains. You can trust me, just as a friend." He said in a manipulative way, faking a friendly smile, in order to convince her. "I need you to lie down and relax."

"O-okay." J.J. slowly paced towards the couch, not taking her eyes off of Starline. And similarly, Starline kept hie eyes on her as she made it to the couch, keeping a sharp, keen and sinister look in his ruby red eyes.

She sat on the corner of the couch slowly, still feeling mistrust for the platypus, but he dropped his tools and came along. He helped her lie down by gently gripping her shoulders and pushing her upper body back to the armrest of the couch, resting her head on a big, comfortable pillow. J.J. became even more nervous by the touch of his cold hands, and how he helped her lie down. A shivery breath escaped from her throat.

"Very good." He grinned. "Now, before we start, I'm going to teach you some very basic exercises. We first need to work on your breathing, an essential and powerful tool to help you relax. Take a breath in..." He demonstrated by inhaling through his nose. "...and out." He exhaled through his mouth slowly.

J.J. inhaled through her nose as he commanded, but another shaky breath escaped from her throat, and her breathings were not steady.

"S-sorry, I can't-"

He took some notes, then glanced at her calmly, touching her forehead. She could feel his hand, which was still ice cold.

"Shh. It's perfectly fine. I do notice your situation, and how difficult it is for you to let go. After all, this is just an exercise, and it takes time to perfect it. Try again. In... and out." At first he wondered why he was doing such things, but deep inside he knew his plans with her.

J.J. took another breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. This time, she began feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Relax. In... and out."

She did this exercise once again, feeling more and more relaxed and comfortable.

"Excellent. By now you should feel calm... comfortable." His voice began sounding extremely calm and hypnotic. He adjusted his left glove and grinned at her. "Shall we begin?"

J.J. just nodded. "Mhm."

"Very well..." He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, taking out a single necklace with a charm which had a spiral symbol, then returned to her. "Focus your eyes on the charm, and listen clearly to my voice..." He began swinging the necklace sideways like a pendulum. "...and as you focus... and listen to my voice... you start to fall deeper... and deeper... into a state of trance... and relaxation. Relax..."

J.J. took another steady breath, feeling more and more relaxed as he spoke.

"By now... you feel tired... worn out of all energy. You want... to sleep. Close your eyes. Close them slow... and effortlessly..."

J.J. yawned and moaned, her eyes starting to fall and close.

He snapped his fingers. "...sleep."

Almost immediately, J.J.'s head bobbed down, and she completely fell asleep.

"Sleep..." He spoke slowly and calmly. "Sleep..." He shook the girl just a bit to make sure she had completely dozed off, and grinned. "Heh heh... that couldn't have been more easy. How such a mind could be so effortlessly taken over..."

He carefully scooped the sleeping rabbit in his arms, opening a portal with the last bit of energy his Warp Topaz had, and stepped through it, taking the girl hostage to his master's base.


End file.
